Dreams can be felt through?
by meefgal
Summary: Yeah, I know the title is fail, but I'm tired. Len takes a bath to find that something isn't right down there... EWIE THAT SOUNDS WRONG BUT I PROMISE IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! Review for the chocobo? I rated it for language...
1. Chapter 1

I'm bored, so here's a story for you people. :P

I OWN ONLY THE PLOT. DAMN IT.

Len yawned as he walked into the bathroom with a change of clothes and a towel. He turned on the bath and let it fill up as he closed and locked the door and took his clothes off. (O/O) He turned off the tap and slid into the tub. The water felt really nice and warm. He laid his head back and relaxed. After a few seconds, he felt like something wasn't right. He opened his eyes and looked down. At the sight of a yellow mermaid tail, Len screamed. He hesitated to reach out his arm and poke the tail. He felt that. Poke. That, too. Poke. And that.

"W-what the hell…!" Len was breathing heavily because of his fear, and he began to sweat.

"Len, what was that scream?" Len heard Rin on the other side of the locked door.

"I-it was nothing!" Len tried to shoo Rin away, but of course it had no effect.

"Are you okay in there?" Rin asked cautiously. "It sounds like you're in pain or something." You could begin to hear anger in her voice.

"N-no, I'm just t-taking a b-bath!" Len panicked more.

"Len, unlock this door now!" Rin yelled angrily. "I know something's wrong in there! LET ME IN!"

"Y-you can't come in!" Len shrieked.

"I'm going to count to three, and if this door isn't open, I'm breaking the lock." Rin threatened.

"1…"

"OH CRAP! WHAT THE HELL RIN STAY AWAY!"

"2…"

RIN, I'M FINE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"3!"

The door's handle flew off and the door itself broke open. A very pissed off Rin stood in the doorway, and Len tried to hide his tail all the way under the water.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Rin yelled.

"I told you I was taking a bath!" Len argued.

"I don't care!" Rin screamed. "Why are you hiding your legs?"

"I can't-"

"IT HAS TO DO WITH YOUR LEGS!" Rin interrupted. She charged at Len and grabbed both of his wrists and lifted his frail body slightly out of the water.

"LET GO OF ME! PLEASE!" Len cried, trying to break from Rin's iron grip. Rin got angrier and ripped Len's body out of the water. He flopped on the hard tile floor and was winded.

"AAAAH!" Rin screamed and looked extremely scared to see Len's lower half. (… yes, that sounded wrong, but any other way I worded it made Rin look like a pervert, SO THERE!) She ran out of the room and hid under the covers of her bed.

"… Way to go, Len. You scarred your sister for life." Len congratulated himself sarcastically. He forgot about his tail as he tried to get back into the tub, and screamed himself. He then sighed, and crawled over to the counter and got the towel to dry himself before anyone woke up from all the noise.

"Maybe if I'm dry, I'll be normal again, like in those fanfictions Rin reads." Len wondered as he began to dry off his body. Len felt numb as the tail was replaced with a pair of legs.

"Yay! It worked!" Len cheered for himself. He quickly grabbed his clothes and got dressed very fast. Suddenly, something grey whacked him in the face. He fell to the floor and felt himself losing consciousness.

"That's… not a mermaid tail, Rin." Len heard before he blacked out.

Len shot up and screamed. He had a confused expression on his face as he realized he was in his room, and Kaito, Rin, Miku and Meiko gathered around his bed.

"HE LIVES!" Meiko joked.

"W-what the…?" Len looked curiously at the items in their hands. Rin was holding a metal bat, Mieko was holding an empty bucket, and Miku was holding a wet towel.

"We were trying to wake you up to go on the tour. It's really late already!" Miku pointed to Len's alarm clock on the bedside table with her free hand.

"What tactics did you guys USE!" Len gulped, looking over the items again.

"Well…" Rin began.

TO BE CONTINUED… lol I don't know if this is a HUGE cliffhanger or not. Doesn't seem like it to me…

Well, you guys can tell me what you think and I'll get started writing the continuation chappie. Thanks!

P.S. If you review, the chapter MIGHT get done faster which means you get to read it faster. :P Click the button. It tempts you… *insert fail hypnotist here*


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the people who reviewed:

-X-Takoyaki-X-

Animeromance luver

… that's it. D:

I DECIDED TO FINISH THIS EARLY FOR YOU GUYS. OH, THE MAGIC OF BOREDOM! :,

Before you start reading, take note that this happens at the same time that Len had the dream and Len felt it all through his sleep, which is why he felt stuff in his dream, somehow timing up to make his dream seem real to him.

I OWN ONLY THE PLOT. DAMN IT.

Rin creaked the door open, and waved for the group to come inside.

"He's still asleep. You guys can enter." Rin whispered. Miku, Kaito, and Meiko scurried in behind Rin. Meiko had a bucket of water, Kaito had his ice cream, Rin carried a metal bat and Miku had a towel.

"Okay, so put tactic #1 into action." Rin gestured to Meiko. Meiko nodded and stepped forward with the bucket. She splashed the water all over Len's body, and Len only moaned softly, but remained asleep.

"… why is the water warm?" Rin asked as some of it splatter on her hand.

"Oh, sorry. The tap for the cold water was stuck, so I got warm water instead." Meiko scratched her head nervously. Kaito giggled and licked his ice cream. Rin facepalmed. Suddenly Len squirmed around under the covers and moaned louder than before.

"Do you think he's having sex in his dream?" Meiko asked. She got 3 glares. "… okay, okay! I was guessing!"

"Okay, fine. Tactic #2, start!" Rin pointed to Miku, who nodded and began poking at Len's legs.

"… Why are you poking his legs?" Rin asked.

"I don't wanna touch his skin when he's all wet like that." Miku came up with an excuse to touch Len's legs. Len gasped in his sleep and a blush formed on his cheeks. He was breathing really heavy now, and beads of sweat rolled down his head.

"Okay, that didn't work…" Rin wondered what tactic #3 should be, because they hadn't quite gotten that far. Meiko had brought a bat, but she was a bit under the weather and said she'd go last. Rin thought of an idea.

"I'll yell at him for tactic #3." Rin smirked. Meiko's eyes went wide.

"Umm… can I leave for this one?" She asked, hinting at her hangover.

"Oh, yeah. Go ahead." Rin granted it as they'd decided Rin leads this because she was Len's twin. Meiko smiled and scurried out of the room and a bit down the hall. Rin took a deep breath.

"LEN, WAKE UP! JUST BECAUSE YOU LOOK CUTE ISN'T AN EXCUSE! WAKE UP SO WE CAN ALL GO OUT ALREADY!" Rin gave her best and was finally out of wake up calls. (XD I had to say that!)

"Wow, Rin. You sound like his mother." Miku giggled.

"Well I'm out of insults. Meiko, you can come back now!" Rin called. There was a bang, and Meiko wobbled into the room holding her head.

"Len's moving around like nuts." Kaito pointed to Len's frail body with his free hand, still licking the ice cream cone in his other. Len's body was moving around like it was struggling. Meiko tripped over a small carpet in front of Len's bed and fell onto Len's stomach. Len looked like he couldn't breathe for a second. His cold hand flung out of the bed and hit Rin in the stomach.

"AAAAH!" Rin screamed. Len's body stopped moving and he started to moan again. Miku's hand twitched. She walked over to the side of Len's bed and began drying him off.

"… is this tactic #4?" Rin asked. Miku blushed.

"Well, I thought he would come to if he was dry…" Miku blushed some more. After Len was dry, he seemed to smile almost.

"… that was weird." Meiko commented. Len's body shook a little bit.

"Ah, screw it!" Meiko said, recovered from the hangover somehow. "Rin, hit him already!"

"Okay! Here it goes…!" Rin swung the bat up and whacked it down on Len's head.*

Len shot up and screamed. He had a confused expression on his face as he looked around his room, and Kaito, Rin, Miku and Meiko were gathered around his bed.

"HE LIVES!" Meiko joked.

"W-what the…?" Len looked curiously at the items in their hands. Rin was holding the metal bat, Mieko was holding the empty bucket, and Miku was holding the wet towel.

"We were trying to wake you up to go on the tour. It's really late already!" Miku pointed to Len's alarm clock on the bedside table with her free hand.

"What tactics did you guys USE!" Len gulped, looking over the items again.

"Well…" Rin began.

… Yes, that was the continuation. If you didn't get it, try reading them both again. And at the end, Rin retold Len the story up to the little star thingy in her POV, which I can make into a chapter if you want. :P All you have to do is ask.

Ooh! I think I accidentally added some one-sided MikuxLen in there. :3

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT TO FIX OR EDIT OR SOMETHING! :P

lol I'm bored, so there.

PRESS THE BUTTON! YOU KNOW IT'S CALLING YOU! :D


End file.
